


The emotions of A Simulacrum

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Revenant has already promised to himself to put Pathfidner before himself as he will just be rebuilt and come back. Path doesnt have this 'luxury'
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	The emotions of A Simulacrum

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 to my series. Let me know how you enjoyed it!  
> XD

Pathfinder, Gibraltar and Revenant where approaching Kings Canyon for this game, Revenant didnt like being grouped with Gibraltar.. well anyone other than Pathfinder and Wraith really. Wraith was an exception because Revenant admires her skill for someone as distant as she was. He’d never admit that to her and still looked at her for the skinsuit she is but since Pathfinder spends so much time around her, Wraith has just “grown” on him to say the least. Gibraltar fares too much and always put his team before himself and Revenant hated it.  
Pathfinder pointed at Runoff jiggling excitedly.  
“I think we should land there!”  
“You might be of use to me yet..” Revenant shouted over the wind.  
“You got it brother!” Gibraltar shouted back jumping out of the drop ship performing a backflip as he went. Pathfinder took Revenants hand slightly as placed his optic on Revenants cheek  
“Good luck friend!” He said softly  
“I don’t need luck..” he scoffed as he gripped Paths hand tighter, he could feel the cold air blowing between his joints and the warmth of Paths hand between his which filled his head with warmth.  
But a feeling in the back of his mind was distracting him, something felt off like being able to tell when it’s about to rain. There was a tang to the air of sorts and Revenant could tell something was wrong. Pathfinder jumped out the ship, followed by Revenant as they headed following Gibraltar.  
After a short while the team had found what they needed, taking out a couple of squads that had either followed or happened to walk upon them. Pathfinder becoming the new kill leader with 4 kills,  
“You’re the new kill leader brother!” Gibraltar said down the comms, Revenant didn’t say anything but Pathfinder didn’t think anything of it. Revenant wasn’t even paying attention he was still put off by something.  
“Sniper ammo here” Revenant shouted down the coms to Pathfinder who was eagerly searching for anything he could find useful.  
“I could use that” Path turned and started heading back to Revenant. He had moved quite far from his team not realising that Revenant and Gibby where just outside of skull town scoping out the area.  
Path ran through some smaller building just below the hill to skull town finding a purple body shield noticing that his friend only had blue even though Revenant had already found one but insisted he didn’t need one. Gibby already having a purple evo shield didn’t need it.  
“There’s a Body shield here level 3!” He said but not hearing a response from his friend. “Revenant? I have a better body shield for you here! I will search for the next ring so, I’m sure it’s not far.” Path looked at his minimap to see how many squads where left but couldn’t make anything out, the map looks wrong. It was glitching and cutting out. Pathfinder was confused but Crypto must have emp’d somewhere close by. Nevertheless Pathfinder made his way to the nearest recon beacon and started the interface. After a couple of second... nothing the map didn’t show his new location for the ring and now the map was barely on the screen. He made out the faint locations of his teammates who where approaching skull town.  
Path set up a zip line towards the top of the hill, while approaching the hill some static cam through the comms.  
“Path!” Revenant shouted through the static.  
“Revenant? I can’t hear you correctly my audio sensors are acting up.... Revenant?”  
The comms went to static again.  
Pathfinder was confused he had never had this problem before, he always made sure he was in top performing quality before entering a game. Before he could continue his trail of thought he heard gunfire that was close by he sprinted up the hill finding his team just out side of the houses to skull town under fire.  
Pathfinder slid to a halt pulling out the longbow providing cover from above. Revenant shot round to begin firing back only to realise it was Pathfinder, loosened his stance and let out a shallow breath.  
Pathfinder took his eyes away from the enemy to spot Revenant and waved, smiling with his emojis.  
“Where the hell have you been MRVN?” He shouted down comms but no response came from Path. Gibraltar looked up a Revenant  
“We need to fall back! Path will keep us covered.” He shouted, Revenant grunted in acknowledgment and turned back to throw his silencer in so they couldn’t follow easily and providing a slight amount of cover for a couple of seconds.  
Revenant could still feel chills going down his spine sensing something was wrong.  
Pathfinder made a decent cover for his two friends as they ran towards him, Pathfinder was pleased to see that they were okay. Suddenly a shot came from behind Pathfinder knocking him off balance from his perch.  
“PATH!” Revenant shouted in anguish watching as Pathfinder fell from the cliff side and onto the floor, rolling down a slope to the bottom. He bolted to a nearby building and placed his totem and rushed in to help..  
Mirage appeared from the dust trail Pathfinder had left as he crawled desperately to his team.  
“It’s game over Tin can!” Mirage said cockly raising his flatline tip finish off his kill.  
“Bringing down some destruction” Gibby shouted throwing his dome out above Pathfinder, watching as Mirage was taken out by the bombardment. Revenants shadow appeared and watched as Pathfinder was sprawled out across the floor looking somewhat relieved to see the dome shield with the explosions above it. Revenant turned to the hill to see Bloodhound in the distance. Taking aim the shadow made a perfect shot eliminating the squad with a headshot and immediately tending to Pathfinder.  
“You idiot! Why where you behind cover!” His shadow screeched as he brought out a syringe inserting it into Paths fibre mesh behind in his neck.  
Gibraltar ran to his dome  
“The shield about to break! We need to go!”  
Gabbing Pathfinders shoulder bars and pulling him to his feet the shadow dragged his friend to the nearby buildings providing him with meds and shields. Then ran back to “help” Gibraltar.  
Revenants spine was still tingling. Was that not what he fear, he thought to himself. If anything worse could happen he wanted to make sure he’d put Path first this time.  
Gibby burst through a door that was providing cover for a bleeding out enemy. Wraith sporadically moving backwards away from Gibraltar as he proceeded to finish her.  
The shadow stopped dead in his tracks the floor began to rumble and shake. His balance began to fail as the floor shook violently and a crack shot past his feet, the shadow watched as a building collapsed into the floor, It turned and ran towards Pathfinder  
“Get our brothers! The floor... it’s falling!” Gibraltar shouted down his comms as the static finally broke.  
The shadow ignored Gibraltar and sprinted to where Pathfinder was. As it reached the door a grenade came out of nowhere sending Revenant back to his totem.  
“AAAAGGHHHH!” He screamed in anger as he smashed his fist into the wall pushing himself out the door and began to climb his building. The ground shook and began to engulf his building. Revenant scrambled to climb the skeleton as the floor beneath him gave way losing his grip falling to a ledge hitting the side of his head on the hard rocks awaiting his fall.  
Determined he staggered to his feet still seeing the building that he left Pathfinder in  
“Pathfinder!” He exhaustedly shouted down the comms to receive nothing but static again when a slight voice can through.  
“Revenant.... “  
“I’M COMING!” He shouted as he climbed the falling rocks approaching the top he felt another quake pulling him self to the top of the skeleton losing his sense of direction and his breath from climbing so quickly. Finally making eye contact with the building Pathfinder was in watched as cracks appeared closing in on the boarders of skull town.  
Not again, I’m not losing him again in a match! He thought to himself.  
Revenant sprinted down the sides of the bones throwing his body into the side of a bone and watching as the building collapsed into the cracks.  
“PATH!” Revenant shouted stretching his arm out, hyperventilating as the sound of sirens began to sound. Revenant stayed in the position as a drop ship appears above where the building was lowering a claw picking up rubble with pathfinder on top.  
Revenants body heated with fire as he watched Pathfinders body being retrieved from the ground.  
The other legends that had survived to fall began to circle around the cliffs of rubble all staring at the same thing. Revenant calmed his breathing and shot up and stared at the figure before him...  
“Come to kill me... little girl” he said, aggression in his tone.  
“Some day...” Loba retorted. “But for now” she raised her pistol at him.  
A drop ship appeared from the sky and teleported them all aboard.  
Wraith watched as the skull sank into the ocean below and gripped Wattsons hand tighter,  
Revenant quickly pushes passed the medics and ran into Paths room. Seeing him lying there, bruised and battered from the rocks that had crushed him.  
Revenant slowly took Pathfinders hand which was bent and contorted gripping it slightly. Feeling the dents in Pathfinders hand and gently squeezed his friends hand tighter.  
“He is going to be alright” a medic said going to place a hand on Revenants shoulder then seeing Revenant glancing at her as she lowered her hand. Revenant didn’t move from his position and probably never even noticed the action being to enveloped in Pathfinder state.  
“Re..ve..nan..t” Pathfinders voice vocaliser cracked into existence. Revenant took Pathfinder other hand  
“I’m here. I’m... I” Revenant couldn’t finish his sentence as he lowered his optics to Pathfinder broken and cracked screen to see a distorted smiling emoji.  
The medic got up to leave the room “I will leave you two alone”  
“Thank you.” Revenant muttered 

Loba standing on the edge of the door frame had heard everything.


End file.
